The Punk Bar
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Katherine owns a successful punk bar in LA but Elijah Mikaelson wants to close it down to build corporate offices. With the help of Caroline, Damon, Enzo, Kol and Bonnie, she does what ever it takes to keep the bar open. Caroline, Bonnie and Kol have a band that play at the bar, what happens when Caroline falls for both Damon and Enzo. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Katherine owns a successful Punk bar in LA but Elijah Mikaelson wants to close it down to build corporate offices. With the help of Caroline, Damon, Enzo, Kol and Bonnie, she does what ever it takes to keep the bar open. Caroline, Bonnie and Kol have a band that play at the bar, what happens when Caroline falls for both Damon and Enzo.

**Pairings:** Damon/Caroline/Enzo, Katherine/Elijah.

**Established pairing**: Bonnie/Kol

**Warning:** This story explores a polygamous relationship between Damon/Caroline/Enzo, it is not a triangle and Caroline wont choose between either of them, if this sort of story isn't your thing, then feel free to stop reading, I wont mind, but those who do read it, enjoy your reading.

* * *

><p>Katherine threw the phone against the wall in anger after an angry exchange of words with Elijah Mikaelson. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to take everything she had worked for off her and turn it into a corporate office.<p>

Even worse he had the audacity to give her an ultimatum by telling her she might as well cut her losses but she knew there was a veiled threat underneath his comments on the phone. She knew he was one of the original vampires and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted but this was crossing the line in her opinion.

In a small way he reminded her of the ruthless killer she was a few hundred years ago but she was never that ruthless, she could be ruthless when she had to be but never on this level that Elijah was inflicting. She poured herself a shot of bourbon and tossed it back feeling it burn the back of her throat before slamming the glass on the bar top wiping her lips dry with the back of her hand.

She built this punk rock bar up from the ground when it was just an abandoned dump on a street in Los Angeles and it meant everything to her until this corporate asshole wanted to take it down.

She was broken from her thoughts when Caroline sat in one of the seats at the bar asking "_hey are you okay" _curiously.

Katherine looked up from behind the bar replying "_that corporate asshole Elijah phoned me again and told me the bar isn't making enough money to be worth staying open so I may as well sell it to him and cut my losses even though I told him I own it, don't owe any payments on it and that it was quite successful" _icily.

Caroline was stunned replying "_who the hell does he think he is, you own this place, it's not like you are renting it off someone and you make enough for a living, he has no right to try and intimidate you, if I were you I would kill him, want me to do it for you" _firmly with an icy tone.

Katherine shook her head in agreement replying "_I may have five hundred years on you but he has five hundred years on me, there is no way I can kill him, I swear to god if I had a silver dagger I would put it through him and if he wasn't one of the originals I would rip his heart out" _menacingly.

She fell silent looking at her before adding "_but thank you for the offer of killing him" _softly.

Caroline softly replied "_you're welcome, but you can't lose this place, do you think he would resort to dirty tactics to get what he wants" _curiously.

Katherine scoffed rolling her eyes replying "_he is Klaus's brother, of course he would" _as she poured two shots of bourbon and handed a glass to Caroline.

They tossed back the shot before Caroline replied "_don't tell me he is another corporate asshole" _scathingly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_no he is an embarrassment to Elijah and so is Kol, those two prefer to party and do their own thing, speaking of Kol, where is he and Bonnie, aren't you playing on Friday night" _curiously.

Caroline replied "_we are but_ _Kol and Bonnie are in Hawaii and won't be back until Friday so that is why we can't practise today but at least I don't have to listen to them in her room all the time, sometimes I hate vampire hearing" _sarcastically.

Katherine laughed as she moved around to the other side of the bar sitting beside Caroline replying "_tell me about it, there has been so many time I wish I could just not hear things I don't want to hear" _as she refilled their shot glasses.

Caroline thought about Katherine saying the bar was everything to her and looked at her replying "_you are too, everything to me I mean if you hadn't saved me that night two years ago I don't know where I would be now, I still have nightmares about it" _softly.

Katherine put her arm around her replying "_you are better than them, don't let them do this to you, we will find them one day and exact revenge on them, okay" _genuinely with a soft smile.

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes replying "_you're right_" shaking her head and ignoring the flashbacks in her mind.

She looked at Katherine adding "_but thank you" _softly. Katherine pulled her in for a hug replying "_when you have been around for as long as I have you learn that people always cross paths more than once and just how to exact a good dose of revenge and I will be there with you all the way and so will the rest of us" _firmly.

Caroline sighed knowing was right and looked at her replying "_can we talk about something else please_" softly. Katherine pulled away with a small laugh knowing she didn't want to talk anymore and didn't blame her either quipping "_so seen Damon and Enzo lately" _curiously before she got up off the seat and went back around behind the bar to start unloading the machine for washing the glasses.

Caroline replied "_Damon is god knows where, probably in some college girl's dorm living it up as always and Enzo is probably doing the same thing somewhere else" _rolling her eyes.

Katherine smirked replying "_ah Damon, he was the only good vampire I ever made and Stefan too, he is Damon's brother, I know you haven't met him yet but he travels with Klaus and Rebekah" _as she cleaned the glass in her hand.

Caroline looked at her replying "_how come you turned him too" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_when Damon was human and I offered to turn him he said would only turn if Stefan could, they were best friends and he didn't want to go through eternity without him so I turned Stefan too although he is going out with Rebekah for decades so he stays with her all the time but he still comes to see us sometimes" _putting the glass down on the rack.

Caroline replied "_I would like to meet them someday" _softly.

Caroline and Katherine were best friends so comfortable silences were no problem as one fell for a few minutes before Caroline said "_did you know Damon offered me the spare room at his and Enzo's place to live in to get way from Bonnie and Kol as he practically lives there now, I turned it down because I have no desire to listen to them at it too" _before tossing back a shot.

Katherine put the glass down replying "_he and Enzo don't take girls back to their place, they prefers to go to the girl's house so they can leave when they want and don't have the hassle of getting rid of them" _before slightly laughing.

Caroline laughed as the thoughts formed in her mind before she replied "_no I don't think it is a good idea" _softly.

Katherine looked at her silently before replying "_is this because you like him and don't lie I know you know what I mean" _firmly.

Caroline looked up at her and seeing the look she was giving she knew there was no way Katherine would believe her so told the truth replying "_he doesn't see me that way and never will and that is why I can't live with him and I don't really know Enzo that much but if Damon is friends with him then he can't be that bad" _before tossing back a drink.

She put the glass down on the bar adding "_don't you think its weird me going out with your ex and the fact that you made him a vampire and he made me one" _curiously as Katherine was restocking behind the bar.

She turned around replying "_me and Damon were an item over a century ago, we are just friends now so no to both your questions and I would have made you only you nearly died when I wasn't there and Damon had no choice to turn you" _putting some bottles underneath the bar.

A silence fell before Caroline whispered "_I really don't know where I would be if it weren't for you and Damon, I owe you both everything, you are practically a sister to me" _with a soft smile.

Katherine grabbed her hand replying "_thank you and I feel the same about you but you don't owe me anything and Damon would say the same and so would Enzo if you would tell him and let him in, you know he cares about you too, he nearly killed that guy that grabbed your ass a few weeks ago" _in a sincere but humoured tone with an equal expression.

Caroline slightly laughed at the memory as Katherine added "_the only reason he didn't is because I told him I didn't need the attention from the police and because Damon talked him into it" _softly.

Caroline sniffed holding back the tears that began to form in her eyes replying "_I want to but I am just so scared I will be judged for it" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_you know as well as I do he wouldn't do that, you are just scared but in maybe in time, he does know something is up and asks me but I won't tell him out of respect for you because it's not my place to tell him even though I think you can trust him, Damon definitely does and I do too" _genuinely.

There was silence before Caroline replied "_I know but I am getting there and please don't tell Damon I like him" _as she looked at her.

Katherine replied "_you know I won't even though I think you should, you might be surprised_" softly.

* * *

><p>They were interrupted when a voice quipped "<em>tell me what" <em>curiously. Caroline rolled her eyes muttering "_speak of the devil and the devil comes" _before refilling her shot glass.

Damon sat beside her and put his arm around her quipping "_oh I come alright" _in a tone loaded with innuendo.

The girls laughed in disbelief as Katherine looked at him quipping "_so you managed to drag yourself from whatever bed you were in to come in for your shift tonight" _with a raised eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes looking at her replying "_I love this place so of course I would and besides a vampire has got to eat" _shrugging his shoulder to the sound to laughter.

Katherine replied "_between you and Enzo I don't know who is worse, the pair of you use this place as your own personal feeding ground ever since you both walked in the door" _sarcastically as she finished unloaded the washing machine.

Caroline quipped "_we should hold a contest some night to see who gets the most votes and auction them off" _sarcastically.

Damon shouted "_hey, I'm hurt by what you are implying, we are not prostitutes" _mockingly with a hurt expression before reaching for a glass behind the bar and filling it with the bottle of bourbon on the bar slightly laughing to himself.

Caroline quipped "_well you both act like it" _sarcastically.

Damon tossed back a shot before quipping "_you are so lucky I like you" _as he looked at her before winking at her with a smirk to which she laughed.

He turned to face Katherine asking "_is Enzo in tonight, he was meant to be back today" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_haven't seen him yet but he will be in later at eleven for his shift when the crowd picks up" _as she continued restocking the bar.

Caroline curiously asked "_did you make Enzo too Katherine" _as she looked at her.

Damon interjected "_no I did in 1900 and we have been friends ever since" _before refilling his glass.

There was silence before Damon asked "_you heard from Elijah lately" _curiously as he looked at Katherine.

Katherine turned to face him replying "_he is threatening to close this place down, he phoned me earlier and told me I should just sell it to him and cut my losses but there was a hidden threat in what he said so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries underhand tactics to get it" _firmly.

Damon replied "_I swear if I could kill him I would but I will have to settle for getting Stefan to talk to Klaus and see if he will talk to him or if Rebekah will" _softly.

Katherine replied "_you know that won't work, he won't even talk to Klaus and Klaus hates him and Rebekah won't get involved as she gets on with both of them" _firmly.

There was a silence as Caroline interjected "_but we have to try, this place is what keeps us together, it's either that or we relocate" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_we shouldn't have to move, we were here before he came to LA and he only wants it because he can't have it and because its beside the beach, why can't he build his stupid offices somewhere else, he already has one here, why does he need another one" _in a disgruntled tone as the girls muttered in agreement.

Katherine replied "_I agree, preferably on the other side of the planet where I don't have to look at him anymore" _disdainfully.

Caroline added "_we have to fight it, we can't let him win so easily" _as she looked at them.

Katherine looked at her replying "_oh we will, there is no way he is getting his hands on this place so easily" _firmly.

Damon quipped "_there is the Katherine I feel in love with all those years ago" _teasingly as he looked at her.

Katherine shot him a playfully seductive look quipping "_you know it" _before they started laughing.

* * *

><p>That Friday night the bar was bustling as people started piling into the bar as Caroline, Kol and Bonnie were on stage setting up for their gig as the house band in Katherine's bar where they played most weekends.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie had decided to start a band to help pay with their tuition fees and when they advertised for a drummer in the college paper they met Kol and they ended up getting a spot in the bar a few years ago as Kol knew Katherine. Katherine had also offered them a job which they all accepted as they needed the extra money.

Bonnie was tuning her bass guitar when she asked Caroline "_when is that term paper due to be handed in, I haven't even started it" _as she looked at her.

Caroline who was tuning her electric guitar turned to face her replying "_Monday and if you hadn't been in Hawaii all week living in your hotel room bed with Kol, you would have had it done, I bet you never even left the hotel room but at least I didn't have to listen to you, I am now scarred for life because of you both, I am actually thinking of moving out" _sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and blushed knowing she was right as Kol joined them on stage quipping "_hey I resent that, we did leave the hotel room, we went to the beach for night time surfing and other stuff" _winking at Caroline handing Bonnie a glass of beer and sitting down behind the drum kit.

Caroline laughed before quipping "_you want me to get you an extension" _knowingly.

Bonnie picked up on her meaning of compulsion but replied "_thanks but no thanks, I want to pass this term fair and square not like last time when I got you to compel that annoying lecturer that wanted to fail me" _softly.

Caroline replied "_well the offer is always there" _firmly.

Bonnie shook her head in acceptance replying "_thanks, so Damon told me and Kol what Elijah said to Katherine, I hope he doesn't get his way" _as she looked at her.

Kol interjected "_me too" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline got up and went behind the bar for a glass of water when she heard "_hello gorgeous" _in a humoured tone.

She turned to see Enzo quipping "_hello brown eyes" _teasingly as she rolled her eyes knowing that both had nicknames for each other.

He quipped "_so I heard Damon offered you the spare room to get away from Bonnie and Kol, you should take it, we don't normally have girls there but we will make an exception for you" _sarcastically.

Caroline paused before replying "_I don't know, I will think about it" _softly as quickly glanced over at Damon who was serving customers.

Enzo picked up on it replying "_when are you going to tell him you like him" _curiously.

Caroline knew that Katherine never said anything replying "_am I that obvious" _in a self deprecating tone.

He replied "_no but I know you too well and he is too stupid to see it and I know him long enough to say that" _as he looked at her.

She laughed replying "_it's still never going to happen, he doesn't see me that way" _before getting her glass of water.

She added "_besides I think it would be a little weird since we are best friends, what if I screw it up" _with a raised eyebrow. He replied "_trust me, there is more chance of Damon screwing it up than you, I know him long enough" _as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed before excusing herself and going over to Bonnie and Kol. Enzo watched her walk away wondering why she always held back around him and if she was deliberately not letting him get close to her not that that would stop him from getting closer to her. He knew he cared about and he was going to make her see that but he just didn't know how as he wondered if she did accept Damon's offer of the spare room then maybe he would be able to get to know her better.

* * *

><p>Later on that night as Damon and Enzo were standing behind the bar watching the band play Enzo noticed Damon watching Caroline closely.<p>

Enzo quipped "_when are you going to make your move on Caroline, if you don't I will" _teasingly as he elbowed Damon in the ribs.

Damon flinched retorting "_ow, and I have no idea what you mean, and even if I did there is no way she would ever go out with me, she practically called us prostitutes a few days ago" _rubbing his ribs where he was elbowed glaring at Enzo who was laughing.

Damon fell silent adding "_I know you like her too so why don't you make your move" _curiously as he looked at him.

Enzo looked at him before replying "_because I don't want lose you, you are all I have, I don't have anyone and no girl is worth losing you" _softly with a firm expression.

Damon knew he meant it replying "_me too buddy" _sincerely as he gave Enzo a quick bear hug.

Enzo remained silent but returned the hug before replying _"careful, we will be giving the girls messages" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_who cares what they think" _in a humoured tone before stepping out of the embrace.

Enzo decided the mood was too serious replying "_it's so obvious you like her, we all know it so what is stopping you both" _curiously.

Damon looked at him replying "_you know why" _firmly before walking away.

Enzo quietly watched Damon serve a customer wondering what was stopping him, he didn't really know what happened that night to Caroline as whenever he asked about it he was told it wasn't his story to tell and Caroline always told him she wanted to forget about it much to his annoyance.

He knew Damon, Caroline and Katherine were all in on it and while he knew it was Damon that turned Caroline, he didn't know the events that led to Caroline becoming a vampire as he hadn't been here when it happened.

He just couldn't understand what was so bad that they couldn't tell him and he was broken from his thoughts when he heard Katherine quip "_stare any harder at him and the customers will think you want him" _in a humoured tone loaded with innuendo.

He softly laughed replying "_Katerina they can think what they want because who is to say we haven't been there already" _before winking at her with a smirk.

Katherine laughed replying "_I don't want to know" _shaking her head in disbelief at his comment.

There was a silence before he asked "_what is the story about Caroline, I mean how did you meet her and when did Damon turn her" _curiously.

Katherine froze on the spot and looked at him replying "_don't go there, it's not my place to tell you, Caroline will tell you in her own time if she wants to, she is my best friend, Damon's too and we won't betray her trust so don't ask any further questions or we will have a problem" _icily with a glare to match.

There was a silence as Enzo shifted slightly on his feet before nervously laughing to himself replying "_so the famous Killer Katerina Petrova makes a return, I heard rumours about you, I guess they are true" _sarcastically glaring back at her not letting her intimidate him.

He stepped a bit closer to her softly adding "_but Caroline is my friend too and I care about her, I know something happened and I will find out one way or another" _threateningly.

She glared at him for a few seconds knowing he wasn't the type to back down from a fight before sighing and backing down replying "_if she trusts you enough she will tell you, please respect that" _softly.

He thought about it before replying "_fine" _softly thinking he was going to get to the bottom of this.

A silence fell before they were interrupted with "_Katherine are you pissing him off again or is it the other way around" _sarcastically.

They looked over to see Damon standing beside them sipping from a glass of bourbon so Enzo almost whined "_why are you drinking all the profits, you have a drink problem Damon" _sarcastically as Damon scoffed.

Enzo looked at Katherine adding "_his alcohol dependency is going to bankrupt this place" _sarcastically.

Katherine laughed replying "_aw leave him alone, it masks his insecurity" _in a humoured tone as looked at Damon running up and down his arm in sympathy.

Damon faked a look of hurt retorting "_hey what insecurities, I don't have any, the hot girl by the bar bought it for me" _in an offended tone to match.

Katherine and Enzo gave him a look of disbelief replying "_yeah we aren't believing that for a second" _at the same time.

Damon rolled his eyes quipping "_but both of you still love me" _firmly before laughing.

Katherine and Enzo laughed at his retreating figure as he walked over to the bar to flirt with some girls.

Katherine looked over at Damon muttering "_sometimes I seriously worry about that boy" _so low Enzo just heard it. He replied "_really, I thought he was okay considering" _knowingly as he looked at her.

She remained silent before looking at him and replied "_I know but he hides it very well" _softly.

She added "_I just want him to be happy but I don't think he is" _softly.

There was a silence before Enzo replied "_yeah me too, I think it was always there but I just didn't want to see it, you do _know_ he likes Caroline but won't go there for whatever reason" _as he looked at her.

She replied "_it makes me want to bang their heads together, I have been around long enough to spot things like this and I could say the same for you, you like her too" _in a humoured tone.

He slightly laughed but Katherine could see his apprehension so she told him "_remember we are vampires, human societal rules don't apply to us" _softly in a genuine tone.

He remained silent before walking over to serve some customers as he didn't really feel like explaining that one to Katherine even though he knew she would never judge him for it.

* * *

><p>Katherine leaned against the shelf behind the bar watching everything and found herself afraid of losing this place as it meant everything to her as it was the only good thing in her life.<p>

She watched Damon and Enzo flirt with all the girls and not so surprisingly a few guys too which she slightly laughed at as she remembered when first came across this place. She had always being on the move ever since she turned in 1492 and for once in her life she just wanted to settle down in a place for a decade at least and make some connections with people.

Three years ago she decided to stay in LA and bought this derelict building and turned it into and punk, rock and metal bar and it was a success so she never looked back. Coincidently on the opening night that was when Damon walked into the bar and he had stayed ever since as they hadn't seen each other in nearly a century.

They were only here a one year when they came across Caroline who was friends with Bonnie and later on met Kol at the bar and a year after that Enzo decided to find Damon as they usually went their separate ways for a month or two before meeting up again.

Katherine looked over at Caroline and Bonnie before wondering what her life would be like if she had never met this group of people who she absolutely trusted with her life. She had known Kol since after she turned and they always bumped into each other over the centuries but it was only in the last two years that she really got to know him better and it was because he was going out with Bonnie.

She knew she could trust them as they had come through for her before and she had done the same for them and for the first time in her five hundred and twenty two years of existence she actually felt not alone and she didn't know what she would do if she lost it all as she considered them not just friends but family.

She sighed in frustration hating that Elijah Mikaelson wanted to take this all away from her; she knew it had nothing to do with him wanting another corporate office, it was about revenge as she mumbled to herself if he wanted this place, then he would have to kill her for it because she was not letting all this go so easily.

* * *

><p>Later on that night when the bar had closed Katherine was behind the bar cashing up for the night listening to the gang at one of the tables talking and sharing a bottle of bourbon. Damon, Caroline, Enzo, Bonnie and Kol were deep in conversation so she decided she had enough for the night and put the money in her bag to take home with her before she picked up a glass and went and joined them at the table.<p>

She sat in the seat beside Kol quipping "_pour some for me" _putting her glass on the table.

Kol quipped "_you work too hard, you should have joined us ages ago, that is why you should employ help to do it for you" _firmly as he looked at her.

She tossed back a drink before replying "_as you already know, I don't trust anyone outside this group and your brother is also trying to shut us down and will probably use underhand tactics to get what he wants" _firmly.

Kol quipped "_that is Elijah for you, at least with Klaus he is man enough to do it himself but Elijah gets someone else to do his dirty work, it's no wonder I avoid him" _icily. There was a tense silence before Kol added "_but that isn't important, me and Bonnie have an announcement to make" _proudly.

Bonnie groaned interjecting "_Kol we weren't going to make a big deal about this, remember" _pleadingly as she looked at him. He looked at her replying "_well it is to me, I have never done this before, ever so I am milking it, just remember if we were back in my day as a human I would have to embarrass you by asking your family for permission and trade something for you" _loudly in a drunken tone.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelieve muttering "_don't say it, if you say a cow, I will set your fucking ass on fire, I don't care if you are an Original, I will fucking do it, oh god if only I could give you one of those fucking witchy migraines right now" _in a threatening tone glaring at him.

Damon was silently laughing to himself rubbing his face in his hand adding "_she will do it, she did it to me when she first met me so don't say it" _shaking his head in disbelief.

The rest of them except Kol were all laughing at the exchange as Kol defended himself interjecting "_what I was going to say was I would have to swap one of my relatives in exchange for this beautiful lady beside me but none of them would meet the cost of it because she is priceless" _firmly as he looked at Bonnie who coolly glared at him before smiling at him.

Enzo chuckled before quipping "_nice save" _shaking his head in disbelief as Damon and Caroline muttered their agreements.

Katherine quipped "_you got lucky this time, I know witches and the one you have lets you away with everything so don't ruin it" _as she looked at him.

Kol faced her replying "_I have no intention of letting her get away" _firmly.

Caroline interjected "_and I don't think any of us will be able to stop her if you hurt her" _as she looked at him.

Kol looked at Bonnie telling her "_I agree but as I was saying I would love to move in with you since I practically live there anyway" _excitedly with a smirk to match as Bonnie just hung her head in embarrassment at the show he put on.

Katherine quipped "_you sure know how embarrass a girl Kol" _sarcastically as she looked over at Bonnie who was blushing beyond belief.

Bonnie quipped "_thank you Katherine, you read my mind" _as she poured herself a drink and tossed it back in one go.

Damon interjected "_I would sit down and shut up if I were you Kol" _in a humoured tone before laughing. Enzo interjected "_and someone take that drink away from him, you know for an Original you sure know how to embarrass yourself" _sarcastically and then looked over at Caroline and Damon who were laughing.

Katherine quipped "_you know, you are lucky I like you Kol or I would have tossed you out a long time ago" _in a humoured tone before tossing back a drink.

Kol looked at her quipping "_no you wouldn't, you all love me too much" _sarcastically.

Katherine glared at him before replying "_don't push it" _before laughing at him. Damon interjected "_well he only has us so we may as well keep him plus he isn't that bad" _in a humoured tone.

Kol quipped "_thank you Damon" _firmly before chuckling to himself thinking how true those words were and he was glad to have them as friends.

* * *

><p>They started talking about something else when Bonnie put her arm around him and pulled him in whispering "<em>I'm sorry but I warned you that they would tear you a new one for saying it" <em>softly as she looked at him.

He softly smiled before looking at her replying "_I know but I also know they don't mean it and are just joking but it's the way I feel and I never got to do it before" _before falling silent feeling really stupid now and if it was anyone else he would have killed them but they were his friends and he didn't want to ruin that.

She picked up on what he meant replying "_I understand and for the record I would never give you one of those migraines" _rolling her eyes.

He smirked replying "_like that would ever work on me and you know it" _sarcastically to which she laughed knowing he was right.

Across the table Caroline was sitting in between Damon and Enzo when Enzo nudged her shoulder with his adding "_you know the offer is still there" _as he looked at her.

Caroline looked at him before glancing at Bonnie which Damon noticed and told her "_you know I don't think she would mind" _as he looked at her.

Damon further added "_it will be so much more fun with us" _with a mischievous smirk.

Enzo added "_you know it" _as he looked at her and then Damon with the same expression. She thought about it for a few seconds and couldn't hide the growing grin on her face and when they saw her expression they knew she would so she told them "_okay, fine, I will but it better be fun, I am holding you both to it" _firmly.

Damon poured them all a drink as he quipped "_to moving in it is" _before handing them their glass.

Enzo took it off him quipping "_you won't know what hit you" _evasively as he looked at Damon conspiratorially before they clinked their glasses together in a toast and tossed them back.

Caroline noticed the looks they were both giving each other wondering what she just let herself in for but decided she didn't care as she needed a change and this was it so she was taking it.

She felt bad for Kol embarrassing himself so piped up "_while we are all embarrassing ourselves, I have decided to take up Damon and Enzo's offer of being their roommate, cheers everyone" _before tossing back her drink to the sound of laughter.

Damon quipped "_speak for yourself and Kol, none of us embarrassed ourselves" _in a defensive tone but a humoured expression.

Katherine interjected "_you and Enzo were flirting with anything that moved tonight, male or female so don't talk about not embarrassing yourselves, some of the things I heard would even make a prostitute blush" _looking at them shaking her head in disbelief.

Enzo quipped "_not our fault we're gorgeous and the ladies know it and if some guys want a bit of it too so who are we to turn down their advances" _sarcastically before tossing back a drink. Damon looked at him and muttered "_I agree, besides a vampire isn't bothered about gender, societal norms and human rules anyway there is plenty of us to go around" _with a smirk.

Caroline interjected "_you are both so full of yourselves" _humouredly as she looked at both of them. Katherine added "_touché" _before laughing at their shocked expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, until next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>The next day Katherine, Bonnie, Kol, Damon and Enzo helped move Caroline's stuff into Damon and Enzo's spare room and it only took a few hours as she didn't have that much stuff and more people meant more things moved in a lesser amount of time.<p>

When they were finished Kol, Bonnie and Katherine sat on one of the long sofas against the wall in the living area with a glass of what they considered a well deserved glass of bourbon. The other long sofa was against the other wall facing them as Damon and Enzo sat on either side of the sofa.

Damon had a tray of shot glasses on the table and filled them all up with the bottle of bourbon before putting it on the table and handing a shot to everyone around the table. Caroline came out of her room when she finished putting the last of her stuff away and between Damon and Enzo when Damon handed her a shot glass.

He looked at her quipping "_we are celebrating" _humouredly. She took it off him quipping "_thanks" _in an excited tone which they all noticed.

Katherine picked up a shot glass quipping "_are you sure this is a good idea Caroline, I mean its these two we are talking about, they are a law onto themselves" _sarcastically as she looked at the two in question pointing a finger at them.

They all laughed except Damon and Enzo who just rolled their eyes when Damon replied "_she knows what she is letting herself in for" _before smirking at Katherine and then tossing back a shot.

Caroline interjected "_very true" _before tossing back her shot.

Enzo tossed back a shot before adding "_she is always free to leave but she won't" _confidently as he refilled his glass.

Bonnie laughed replying "_you sound very sure of yourself" _as she looked at him.

Kol looked at Enzo adding "_careful mate, anyway Bonnie how do you know it won't be them leaving after living with Caroline" _teasingly.

Caroline shouted out "_hey, that's not fair and at least I won't have to listen to you and Bonnie, you think as a witch she would spell her room to be soundproof" _firmly looking at Bonnie.

Kol replied "_well we won't have that problem now will we" _mockingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes elbowing him the ribs replying "_don't push it you" _icily but with a humoured tone.

Katherine shook her head at the exchange before looking at Caroline telling her "_you know if it doesn't work out with these two then you can move in with me, I would have offered but my place is small compared to this as all my money goes into the bar" _sincerely.

Caroline smiled at her replying "_I know but thanks for the offer" _sincerely with an expression to match. For the next few hours they talked and had more drinks when Damon decided he was cooking them all dinner even though they didn't need food apart from Bonnie but the vampires in the room liked food so they decided to have some.

Later on that night Katherine left as she had to open up the bar and get it ready for tonight and Kol and Bonnie went with her as they were working too. Damon saw this as a perfect opportunity for Caroline to get to know Enzo a bit better as he suggested staying in for the night to which they both agreed but what Damon didn't know was that Enzo and Caroline also saw it as an opportunity to get to know each other better as friends.

* * *

><p>A few days later Elijah Mikaelson stood at the window of his office as the CEO of the Mikaelson Law firm who was one of top law firms in LA. He looked out over the city planning out how he was going to get the building off Katherine knowing she would not back down so easily.<p>

He had been pestering her with phone calls which she ignored and when she did pick up the phone it was only to tell him to go to hell. He was broken from his thoughts and turned to see his receptionist walking into the office with the files he had asked for and asked "_are those the files I was looking for" _as he fully turned to face her.

She was a tall blonde woman that was well dressed and presentable with a snobby attitude who replied "_yes and I also took the liberty to make those arrangements for that meeting with the client next week" _as she handed him the files.

He took them off her replying "_good" _firmly and paused before asking "_did you manage to do that thing I asked you to do the other day" _softly.

She sighed replying "_if you mean go to Katherine's bar, then yes I did although the music and type of people there left little to be desired so I expect overtime in my salary" _disdainfully.

He slightly chuckled replying "_to each their own and the overtime will be paid" _with a soft smirk. He didn't particularly like his receptionist as he thought she was pretentious, judgemental and snobby and the urge to rip her throat out was getting stronger but the day but she was good at her job and getting big clients on the company list so he refrained from killing her, for now.

She told him "_but she wasn't lying when she said the bar was a success" _firmly as she looked at him.

She looked at him before she pressed "_may I ask why you wanted me to go spy on her" _curiously.

He coldly glared at her replying "_that will be all for now" _dismissively before turning and walking over to his desk.

The receptionist walked out of the room but stopped at the door turning back to tell him "_if I may say so, whatever your reasons for this, it will be much worse if she finds out the truth about you spying on her, you should just talk to her" _softly before leaving the room.

Elijah let her words sink in knowing she was right but the business was more important, he needed to build more offices in the right location to attract one of the bigger more powerful clients from a rival company. He knew it would be hard because he had history with her back in the 1500s but he refused to let his heart rule his head any longer and decided that he was going ahead with his plan to get the premises.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been living with Damon and Enzo for a week and she was surprised that they got on so well and she also got know Enzo better which made her trust him a little bit more which both he and Damon noticed.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the sofa in Caroline's apartment working on an assignment for their event management class in college when she told Bonnie "_hey I am sorry about my abrupt moving out, I know it was a last minute thing" _softly.

Bonnie laughed replying "_don't worry about it, I understand and I probably would have done the same besides I have heard rumours about the blond living with the two hot guys" _teasingly.

Caroline's jaw dropped replying "_who said that" _in shock.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_that bitch Stacey that is our event management class" _icily.

Caroline replied "_she pisses me off, she doesn't even know me, she sits there looking down her nose at everyone thinking she is so much better than them when she isn't" _disdainfully.

Bonnie replied "_me too, but apparently she saw you the other night with Damon and Enzo in the bar and leaving with them and then she saw you leaving here the next day during the day so she is trying to start false rumours even though I said you were friends and you moved into their spare room because Kol moved in with me" _softly.

Caroline growled in frustration replying "_I live with them, what am I supposed to do, wait until they leave before I leave, fuck that, that is it, I am compelling her" _icily.

Bonnie laughed replying "_well I wish I could have done it for you and anyway she is just jealous" _with a soft smile.

They were interrupted by Damon and Enzo walking into the apartment when Damon looked at them quipping "_who is jealous" _curiously as walked over to the table with the bourbon and poured them all a drink.

Enzo sat beside Caroline and put his arm over her shoulder and smirked at her to which she slightly laughed as Bonnie repeated what she told Caroline as Damon handed them their drinks before sitting beside Bonnie on the opposite sofa.

Enzo quipped "_well of course she would be jealous, you are living with us" _sarcastically.

Damon looked at them interjecting "_well we are dashing, gorgeous, irresistible"_ sarcastically with a smirk to match.

Caroline laughed replying "_yeah you both would say that" _rolling her eyes.

Caroline further added "_maybe we should invite her over for a bite, if you know what I mean" _looking at Damon and then Enzo with an innocent smile but they knew better not to be fooled by that smile.

Damon laughed as Enzo quipped "_ooh we have a blonde angel of death here" _before laughing along with Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at them adding "_along with two tall, dark and dangerous angels of death" _mockingly.

Damon interjected "_and she is just as murderous as the rest of us vampires" _tilting his drink at Caroline as a toast.

Caroline retaliated with "_you know it, besides I have been around the two of you long enough" _teasingly playfully elbowing Enzo in the ribs.

He faked a look of mock hurt replying "_not the ribs" _in humoured tone.

Damon looked at him telling him "_now you know what its like" _before laughing at him.

A comfortable silence fell for a minute before Caroline asked Bonnie "_where is Kol" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_he is going to talk to Katherine and then I think he is going to talk to Elijah, I am trying to talk him into it because I don't know what else we can do" _firmly.

Damon interjected "_hopefully he will talk to him but I think Katherine should go with him" _as he looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie replied "_I hope he will too but he is stubborn so I can only do so much" _softly.

Enzo added "_if he doesn't do it then maybe Rebekah or Klaus will do it but something tells me Elijah won't listen" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_from what Kol told me, Klaus doesn't like Elijah and Elijah doesn't like him because he is a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf, Rebekah likes both of them but won't get involved because she doesn't want to appear to be taking sides" _softly.

Caroline interjected "_it is a bit unfair to put her in that position if she wants to stay out of it" _slightly raising her eyebrows.

Enzo added "_but if she is neutral it may be what we need" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_that is what I said to Kol but he said that she is also stubborn and won't do anything unless her name comes into it but until that happens she is staying out of it but Kol said he will try" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Damon quipped "_so stubbornness runs in the family, why I am not surprised" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

They talked for a few more hours before Bonnie looked at her watch telling them "_sorry I have to go, I have a late class and then I am working after it" _as she got up and put her things into her bag.

Caroline watched her put her things away replying "_no stay here, it's more fun with us until you have to go to work, you said you hate that class, I will compel them to give you a grade A, just stay" _in a pleading tone.

Damon and Enzo laughed as Bonnie added "_you guys are a bad influence and putting ideas in her head" _trying but failing not to laugh.

Caroline responded with "_they can't put ideas in my head that aren't already there" _defensively.

Damon quipped "_if anything she is a bad influence on us" _sarcastically.

Enzo added "_we may have to revoke out offer of letting you live here" _teasingly as he looked at her.

Bonnie softly laughed before asking "_are you guys working tonight" _curiously.

Caroline shook her head replying "_no not tonight but I am tomorrow night" _softly.

Enzo quipped "_me neither, it will be tomorrow night so a night off for me so looks like your staying with me Blondie for drinking games" _before smirking at her to which she slightly laughed at his mischievous expression.

Damon grumbled replying "_me neither but Katherine might phone me as she thinks it will be a busy night so may ask me to come in if it's too busy since it's a student night and there will only be her, Bonnie and Kol there" _firmly.

Caroline looked at him adding "_if you keep drinking the profits she won't ask you anymore" _mockingly.

Enzo laughed adding "_my thoughts exactly" _in a humoured tone. Damon rolled his eyes at them putting a hand over his heart replying "_ouch that hurts" _sarcastically before laughing.

Bonnie quipped "_I am sure you will get over it Damon" _teasingly before laughing and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie left Enzo stood up quipping "<em>so who is for more drinks" <em>as he walked over to the drinks table and picked up two bottles of bourbon and handed one to Damon before sitting back down beside Caroline.

Caroline held her glass up to him telling him "_I am and you already know Damon's answer" _as he filled her glass with bourbon.

Damon quipped "_see, we told you that you would love living with us, think of all the fun we have had this week that you would have missed if you didn't" _with a grin as he looked at her.

She looked at him replying "_very true and I wish I done it sooner" _sincerely before taking a sip from the glass.

Caroline was curious so asked "_if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Enzo meet" _as she looked at Damon.

Enzo quipped "_not sure if you will like this story" _softly as he looked at her and then knowingly at Damon who returned the same look.

Damon asked "_do you want to tell it" _curiously.

Enzo paused for a second before replying "_you start" _softly before taking a drink from his glass as the memories played in his mind.

He didn't mind telling Caroline what happened but that night was a memory he wished he could be compelled to forget.

He found out from Damon years ago that since Kol was an original vampire and he could compel vampires to forget anything they wanted to forget. When Enzo knew this he considered asking Kol to compel him to forget the night he turned but at the last minute he couldn't go through with it as he felt that night made him part of who he was today in the present.

Caroline felt the mood change in the room after seeing a dark shadow fall over Enzo's face and she knew from his expression that this wasn't going to be a nice story. She flinched and mentally kicked herself for asking but it was too late now so she reached for Enzo's hand taking in her own to comfort him as he looked at her with a soft smile which she returned as they listened to Damon.

Damon looked at her and told her "_as you know I met Enzo in 1900 when he was still a human, I was staying in his town for a few days in England and when I met him in the one of the local bars we became friends so I stayed a bit longer because I liked him_" softly as he looked at Enzo who was looking off to the side.

Damon continued "_eventually I wanted to leave to protect him because I heard there was a werewolf pack in town" _softly.

Enzo looked at him interjecting "_I didn't want you to leave, you were the only friend I had in that miserable town so it's not your fault, don't blame yourself" _softly.

Damon looked at him giving a soft smile replying "_I know but it's hard not to blame myself" _softly.

Damon cleared his throat adding "_I decided to tell him I was a vampire but he didn't tell anyone and told me he didn't care, didn't even freak out and asked me to turn him, eventually that pack of werewolves found out about me and the human that was my friend so they decided to go after Enzo's family to get to me" _softly as he looked at Enzo.

Caroline let her jaw drop in shock replying "_they used him to get to you, I knew werewolves were our natural enemy as Katherine told me but I never thought they would put innocent people in the crossfire" _softly.

Damon gave a bitter smirk replying "_that's because some of them are hypocrites, others will avoid us and some will attack but this group of werewolves took it to the extreme and saw humans that were friends with vampires as bad as a vampire so killed them" _before falling silent and taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline shifted in her seat putting her arm around Enzo's shoulders and was surprised when he leaned into it as she asked "_what happened next" _curiously.

Damon softly smirked before adding "_I wasn't with Enzo that night as I was out feeding from some girl somewhere but when I came back later that night, I knew something was wrong and when I got to Enzo's house the place was a mess, I knew the werewolves had attacked and they ambushed me but because I had fed I was able to kill them all because as you know a vampire is at their strongest and fastest after they feed" _softly.

He added "_I went into the house and saw that they had killed all of Enzo's family, his mother, father and brother, I found Enzo outside in the back yard lying on the ground bleeding to death, he was nearly gone but I still gave him my blood just in case it worked and thankfully it did and it was the longest few hours of my life and when he turned we left town before anyone noticed what had happened" _softly as he looked at Enzo.

Enzo looked at him replying "_you saved my life which is why I can never lose you Damon, you are all I have, if I lose you then I have nothing" _with a hint of desolation in his voice that both Damon and Caroline noticed.

Damon stood up and walked over to Enzo putting a hand on his should replying "_me too and you will never lose me" _genuinely as Enzo looked up at him and slightly nodded.

Damon sat back down as Caroline softly said "_that is so horrible" _as she looked at Enzo.

Enzo looked at her replying "_told you that you wouldn't like it" _softly.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Enzo took a deep breath and said "_now that we have that out of the way, can we please talk about something else" _in a humoured tone.

Damon laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes hugging him replying "_yes but thanks for telling me" _softly.

Damon looked at them interjecting "_you know not many people know that story, we don't like to talk about it" _softly.

Caroline looked over at Damon asking "_who knows" _curiously.

Damon replied "_Katherine and you know and that's it" _softly.

Caroline looked at Enzo replying "_well your secret is safe with me" _sincerely and she was surprised they had told her something so personal. Enzo softly smiled at her replying "_I know you won't say anything so that is why I told you" _sincerely.

Damon looked at them adding "_yeah everyone else gets the 'I turned him when we were drunk' story" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo laughed and looked at Damon replying "_now that is a much better and funnier story, we always change it around each time someone asks" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline laughed replying "_got to keep it fresh, I like it" _humouredly before taking a drink from her glass.

A few hours had passed and they were drunk and playing truth or dare as which was suggested by Enzo and he wanted to lighten up the mood after the serious conversation. Caroline thought she was definitely drunk when she noticed the longing looks that Enzo was giving her and she also didn't miss the way Enzo kept his arm around her for most of the night.

She felt herself growing closer to him over the past week and especially tonight when he told her about how he had turned but never told anyone else except Damon and Katherine. She also couldn't deny the growing attraction to him over the past week and tonight that feeling was even stronger.

She couldn't help wonder if he felt the same for her but she pushed it away thinking it was the alcohol clouding her judgment and imaging thing that weren't there. But what she didn't know was that Enzo was thinking more or less the same thing that she was thinking.

A comfortable silence had fallen as the three of them just silently kept looking at each other when Damon's phone rang.

He picked it up quipping "_hey Katherine" _in a drunk tone smirking at Enzo and Caroline knowing they both could hear Katherine on the other end.

Katherine asked "_hate to break up the party but do you mind coming in, I didn't want to ask but we are busier then we normally are" _firmly.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_sure, I will be there in a few minutes" _softly.

He was about to hang up when Katherine quipped "_Damon, sober up will you before you get here" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo and Caroline laughed as he replied "_I will try" _humouredly before hanging up.

Damn rolled his eyes before going to his bedroom to change his t-shirt when Enzo looked at Caroline asking "_feel like going with him" _softly.

Caroline looked at him replying "_yeah okay" _softly. When Damon came out of his room they both left with him to go to the bar.

They waited outside as Damon went down the side alley to feed off a random girl feeling the blood sober him before the three of the walked into the building and over to the bar.

Damon walked behind the bar when Katherine quipped "_good, you are sober" _teasingly as she winked at him.

Damon looked at her replying "_hey I just like having a good time" _sarcastically. Katherine rolled her eyes laughing to herself as she walked to the other end of the bar to serve some customers.

Damon handed Caroline and Enzo a glass of bourbon and left the bottle just underneath the bar where they could reach it when they needed it.

Enzo looked around before saying "_I don't think we will be seeing much of Damon or any of them, I don't think I have seen it this busy" _curiously.

They heard a voice behind them quip "_student promotion, one dollar a shot and two dollars for a drink" _loudly.

Caroline and Enzo turned to see Bonnie making up some cocktails as Bonnie added "_it is all part of Katherine's plan on making this place more successful and proving to Elijah that it is successful and I think it's working too" _firmly.

Caroline replied "_good, that asshole has no right to be treating her like this and if he wasn't a thousand years old then I would walk into his office and tell him exactly what I think of him" _icily. Bonnie agreed before she walked away to give the cocktails to the person that made the order.

Enzo quipped "_feel like being my wingman Caroline" _as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed knowing that he meant feeding on someone in the bar replying "_sure, why not" _with a mischievous smirk as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

After a while they were on the dance floor when Enzo had caught the attention of an attractive girl who started dancing with him. He pulled her in closer to him and started kissing her before compelling her not to scream or be afraid.

He reached for Caroline's and pulled her against the girl's back so she was facing Enzo and she slightly laughed at his actions. When she saw him kiss the girl's neck she smelt blood and she knew he was feeding off her, she curiously watched him and was surprised when he moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him swaying in time to the music.

Caroline was lost in drunken haze of alcohol, blood and arousal for who she didn't know but decided to let her vampire instincts take over as she fed on the other side of the girl's neck letting herself get lost in the music and Enzo's arms around her lower back pulling her closer to him. When the girl started to weaken and slightly slumped in their arms he stopped as he knew she was near death.

Caroline didn't stop as she was lost in the haze of the bloodlust but she was broken from it when Enzo put his hand on her head looking at her whispering "_stop, we took too much" _softly.

She heard his words and it was enough to snap her out of her trance so she pierced her tongue with her fang letting her blood heal the girl's wound before pulling her head back to look at him wishing she didn't have to stop. She remained silent as Enzo compelled the girl to back to her friends and forget she ever met the two of them tonight.

When the girl walked away Caroline let her gaze follow her, her vampire wanted the girl and Caroline felt like giving into it as she imagined draining the girl outside. She went to follow her but Enzo stopped her by putting his arms around her shoulders whispering in her ear "_don't give into it, we can't bring any attention to this place, remember" _softly.

It was enough to pull her out of it completely as she shook her head looking at Enzo whispering "_what was that, I didn't want to stop" _in shock as he had never experienced anything like it before from any other human she fed on in the past.

Enzo slightly laughed whispering "_you my blonde angel of death, just got roofied, it was why you couldn't stop, the fact you are drunk and she was drunk and on drugs was a lethal combination and that I was feeding from her too probably didn't help, it just weakened her" _softly as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed as he rested his forehead against hers as she whispered "_that was the best thing ever, I have never had anything like that happen before" _in ecstasy keeping her eyes on his.

Enzo slightly smirked as he chuckled replying "_stick with me and there will be more of that" _in a humoured tone.

The remained silent swaying in time to a soft gothic metal song with their arms around each other and she couldn't deny the burning arousal in her but she didn't think it was attraction towards Enzo. Sure they had moments but it had to be the fact she just got roofied, or maybe the girl was aroused, at least that was what she decided was the reason for her attraction. What she didn't know was the Enzo had the same feeling too, when he stopped and saw her feeding off the girl, he felt a burning desire for Caroline but it down to the fact he was drunk and the girl was on drugs, or at least that was what he was telling himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Caroline woke up in her bed alone much to her relief as she didn't remember much after her and Enzo got roofied in Katherine's bar last night. She remembered she had a class today and snapped her head to look at clock and sighed in relief that she hadn't missed it as the class wasn't for another hour.<p>

She heard movement in the living area and decided to get up and went for a shower before going into the kitchen area of the apartment.

Damon and Enzo were already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee when Enzo looked at her quipping "_morning gorgeous" _with a smirk.

Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes replying "_morning brown eyes" _in a humoured tone.

She poured a cup of coffee for herself before looking at Damon quipping "_morning blue eyes, what's got you so perky this morning" _teasingly.

She sat down at the table as Damon looked at her replying "_oh Enzo was just filling me in on how you both got roofied" _followed by wide grin and laughter from Enzo.

Caroline grinned at the memory replying "_I don't remember much after that but I do remember it being the best feeling ever, I wanted to drain her dry after it but luckily for me Enzo stopped me" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_happens to us all the first time, you will know what it is next time" _softly.

* * *

><p>Later on that day after Caroline's class she was at lunch with Bonnie who asked "<em>so I saw you had a good time last night with Enzo" <em>teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_nothing happened, we fed on a girl and got roofied and he stopped me from killing her because it was the first time it ever happened to me" _in a whisper as she didn't want anyone to hear what she was saying to Bonnie.

There a comfortable silence before Bonnie whispered "_I have noticed that you and Enzo get on now like you and Damon do, I am glad that you can trust him, they both care about you" _softly.

Caroline knew what she meant replying "_me too, I am just glad I got to know Enzo better, he actually really nice when you get to know him" _softly.

Caroline didn't want to talk about it anymore so asked "_so how come Kol didn't meet us, he normally does" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_he told Katherine he would talk to Elijah because Katherine begged him to last night so he said he would even though it will be a waste of time" _softly.

* * *

><p>At Elijah Mikaelson's office buildings, Kol walked in the door to the reception desk to be met with the stony faced blonde receptionist who he asked "<em>where is Elijah" <em>icily with a cool glare.

He really didn't want to be doing this; he was only doing it for Katherine as he thought Elijah was way out of line. The receptionist told him "_he is in a meeting in the conference room" _firmly. Kol smirked before replying "_fine" _icily.

He turned and walked towards the conference room but the receptionist got the door before he did shrieking "_you can't go in there without making an appointment" _icily.

Kol rolled his eyes before catching the woman's gaze with his own as he compelled her to "_go sit down and forget I am here" _before walking past her and into the conference room. He slammed the door behind him shouting "_Elijah, we need to talk" _icily with glare to match.

Elijah looked over at Kol with a mortified expression as he was in the middle of landing a big foreign client for the company. He hoped this wasn't going to ruin it as he replied "_can we take this outside" _looking at Kol.

He looked at his clients telling them "_apologies for the interruption but I appear to have a disgruntled client, if you will excuse me" _before leading Kol out the room.

They went into his office when Kol quipped "_a client, is that all I am to you" _icily.

Elijah sat in his office chair replying "_well it's not like we are brothers now is it, you and Klaus are an embarrassment, you with your band and Klaus off travelling around the world like a gypsy" _disdainfully.

Elijah further added "_Rebekah only goes with him because her loser Salvatore boyfriend is friends with Klaus so I will let her off the hook" _coldly glaring at Kol.

Kol chuckled replying "_I wouldn't let Damon hear you say that, he is very protective of Stefan_" icily.

Kol decided to ignore Elijah's attempt of a fight so asked "_so what do you have against Katherine, it's not like you need her building for anything, you just want to close her down because she saw you for the loser you were in the 1500s and still are, your pathetic, if you were a real man you would leave her alone and go find offices to build somewhere else, your just jealous because she is a success and proved you wrong" _icily.

Elijah faltered thinking there was no way Kol could know what he said to Katherine all those years ago and why she left him.

Kol spotted it retorting "_oh she told me all about how you told her she would never make it on her own, that she needed you and that you tried to control her and treated her like shit, she never done anything on you but love you although you didn't even deserve her love after what you did" _icily with a glare to match.

There was a tense silence before Elijah coolly asked "_what did you come here for" _icily.

Kol paused before asking "_can you not just leave the bar alone, there is an abandoned building just down the street from us, can you not use that, please" _as a compromise.

Elijah picked up on it but ignored it replying "_no I can't, I need that building" _softly.

Kol scoffed in disbelief replying "_should have known, this isn't even about Katherine's bar, you just want revenge, your pathetic, I am ashamed to be related to you, I can't even look at you anymore" _disdainfully before turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

><p>That night in Katherine's bar Damon, Enzo and Caroline were getting the place ready to be opened. Bonnie and Katherine were sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon when Kol into the building.<p>

He sat at the bar beside Bonnie when Katherine looked at him asking "_what did he say" _in a hopeful tone. Kol them all exactly what happened and what Elijah had said to him about the bar but he didn't tell her that Elijah was doing it for revenge.

Katherine sighed in defeat whispering "_he is doing this for revenge, to get back at me from all those years ago" _softly as she grimaced in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not entirely happy with this chapter for some reason. Also hinted homosexuality so feel free to skip that part if you want but its not really detailed like some stories.**

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at Katherine asking "<em>what do you mean" <em>curiously.

Katherine leaned over the bar grabbing a half full bottle of bourbon and drank from it deciding they might as well know the truth about her and Elijah.

She put the bottle on the bar as she told them "_I turned in 1492 and in the 1522, I was only a vampire for thirty years when I met Elijah, we started a relationship and after a few years he told me the truth about who he was and when I found out he was an original vampire, I freaked because he was five hundred years older than me and I was scared of him, I was scared that he would kill me so I tried to leave" _softly as she looked at her hands.

Damon interjected "_it's understandable" _softly.

Katherine looked at him and shook her head replying "_he didn't see it that way, he told me my family were all dead even though they weren't because I had contacts that checked up on them for me, he did it so I would think I was alone and have no one to rely on but him, that I would be dependent on him" _before falling silent.

She thought what to say next adding "_he said I would never make it on my own, not without him and tried to control me because he was a possessive person and I stupidly let him do it" _in a self deprecating tone. Kol looked at her adding "_but you got free of him" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_only because you helped me escape from him, does he know that" _softly.

Kol shook his head replying "_no he doesn't, he would put a silver dagger in my chest if he found out, but after today's encounter I was tempted to tell him" _as he looked at her.

Katherine softly smiled before adding "_that is why he is doing this, he just can't stand that here I am five hundred years later and I have a successful business and the best friends in the world and its all without him" _before sighing in frustration. Enzo asked "_what makes you think that" _curiously.

Katherine bitterly laughed before replying "_I know all the faces that come here every night because they always come back, it's the same regular crowd every night with a few newcomers, but the other night I saw a blonde uptight looking woman here that looked out of place, like she didn't belong in a place like this, I could feel the hatred rolling of her in waves and she was wearing a skirt suit which says it all, like who wears that in a punk bar" _rolling her eyes at the last eight words.

They all slightly laughed at her words knowing she had a point. Something clicked in Kol's mind as he asked "_did she happen to wear glasses too and diamond earrings" _curiously.

Katherine looked at him replying _"uh yeah and a black skirt suit that costs more than I earn in a month" _in disbelief hating the feeling of where Kol was going with this. Kol curiously asked "_have you any security footage on the cameras" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_yeah, come and look" _before she led them all into the back room to look at the footage from the night Katherine saw the woman that looked out of place in the bar.

When they found what they were looking for Kol scoffed in disbelief before replying "_that is Elijah's receptionist" _in shock as he looked at the screen.

Damon shouted "_what, how the hell did we miss that" _firmly.

Bonnie quipped "_she must have never have come to the bar for a drink, if she was here to spy she would have wanted to stay hidden" _softly.

Caroline added "_maybe she was afraid one of us would recognize her or something like that" _as she looked at them all. Enzo looked at her before adding "_in my experience when spying on someone the last thing you want to do is draw attention to yourself" _firmly.

Damon looked at him and agreed before adding "_Elijah would have told her to remain unseen as we would notice she looked out of place" _rolling his eyes in frustration.

There was a tense silence before Katherine looked at them saying "_now that we know what game he is playing, it means we can play it too, it's time to fight fire with fire, don't you think" _thinking if Elijah thought she was going down without a fight then he had another think coming.

Kol looked at her quipping "_and you have an original on your side too" _with a smirk. Bonnie looked at Katherine adding "_and a Bennett witch too, I bet he doesn't know that" _firmly.

Katherine looked at Damon, Enzo and Caroline with a raised eyebrow much to their amusement.

Enzo was the first to tell her "_and you have me and Damon and our blonde angel of death here on your side" _in a humoured tone before winking at Caroline who slightly laughed.

Damon looked at Katherine adding "_and you know I always have a good diabolical master plan when needed" _in a humoured tone but a serious expression.

Katherine sighed in relief feeing glad that they had her back as she replied "_thanks guys, there is no way he will win, not with this small army waiting on him" _sarcastically.

Kol was the first to leave and Bonnie hugged Katherine before following him out of the small room.

Damon, Enzo and Caroline were about to leave when Katherine said "_hey guys, wait a minute, I want to talk to you" _softly.

They turned to face her when she looked at them telling them "_look I know you guys feed off humans here and I don't mind that because I do it too and also you don't bring any attention to yourselves but can I ask you not to do it anymore in here and even I won't be doing it anymore, I am afraid Elijah's minion will find out and tell him and he will use it against us" _pleadingly. Damon looked at her telling her "_no problem, we can make other arrangements" _softly.

Enzo and Caroline nodded in agreement before Katherine replied "_thanks" _softly.

The three of them left the room leaving Katherine on her own as she wondered just how this was going to end. She thought it may be better to relocate somewhere else but she knew there was nothing stopping Elijah from following her and doing the same thing again.

She also knew Damon was right in saying they were here first and shouldn't have to move somewhere else.

She turned in her chair facing the computer looking at the image of Elijah's receptionist on the screen while tapping her fingers off the table before whispering "_I could snap your neck and do my nails at the same time" _feeling a plan start to form in her mind.

* * *

><p>Out in the bar area Kol, Bonnie, Damon, Enzo and Caroline were sitting at one of the round tables with glasses and a bottle of bourbon on the table.<p>

Bonnie looked at Kol telling him "_at least you tried to talk to Elijah" _softly.

Kol looked at her replying "_but it was a waste of time" _in a defeated tone.

Enzo added "_maybe we could try and get Rebekah to talk to him, he might listen to her if she is the only one he likes" _curiously.

Kol looked at him replying "_I wouldn't be too sure about that, he treats her like she doesn't know her own mind, he practically said the only reason she was with Klaus in the first place was because of the loser Stefan" _rolling his eyes at the last few words.

Damon retorted "_no one calls my brother a loser" _icily with a cold glare.

Kol chuckled replying "_yeah I told him he better not let you hear him say that" _in a humoured tone.

Damon slightly laughed replying "_good" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline added "_maybe we should just relocate, I mean if we already have the regulars then surely they will come with us to our new place" _curiously.

Enzo looked at her replying "_I wouldn't be too sure about that, by closing down and moving somewhere else we may lose a good amount of our customers because they will move on somewhere else" _softly.

Bonnie nodded in agreement replying "_so better off staying where we are then" _as she looked at him.

There was a silence for a few minutes that was interrupted when Katherine walked over to them telling them "_Enzo is right, it does happen and it's not a risk I am willing to take, besides there is nothing stopping Elijah from following us to another location and doing the same thing, besides I wouldn't give him the satisfaction" _as she sat in the empty seat beside Damon.

Damon wondered out loud "_why don't we just compel his receptionist to tell us what she knows, or infiltrate his company with our own spy, it's not like Elijah will find out" _like the question was obvious.

Katherine looked at him and slightly laughed replying "_Elijah is too smart for something like that, he would know she was compelled and she has seen us all so that won't work but it's a good idea" _as she poured herself a glass of bourbon feeling the need for more than just a glass to deal with this situation.

Damon slightly growled in anger replying _"if only we had a silver dagger, you wouldn't happen to have one Kol, would you" _firmly.

Kol slightly laughed looking at Damon replying "_no because if I did, I would have used it already" _in a humoured tone.

There was comfortable silence before Katherine told them "_you know Elijah was never always like this, he was nice but then I hurt him, so it's my fault" _softly as she looked at her glass.

Kol looked at her replying "_I told you that it is not your fault, so don't let me hear you say that again, Elijah is just being a big baby, he was just as bad when he was human, always had to control everyone and everything, it just got worse when he became a vampire" _firmly with a glare to match.

Enzo looked at her as he chimed in "_yeah he is right, besides Damon told me you can be quite the ruthless vampire yourself, so maybe we need to see her again" _genuinely.

Damon looked at her quipping "_yeah where did she disappear to" _humouredly.

Katherine slightly laughed and looked at him replying "_I changed when I met you guys" _sincerely as she looked at them all.

Katherine further added "_but don't worry she is still there now get out of my bar, all of you before I rip you to shreds" _in a humoured tone.

They all laughed at her response as Damon put his arm around her quipping "_that's more like it, we aren't going down without a fight, Elijah won't know what hit him" _firmly as he pulled her in for a hug.

They talked for another while until it was opening time and as it was Bonnie and Kol's night off they went home as she had to be up early the next day for classes. Caroline and Enzo went behind the bar to stock up on the drinks behind the bar.

Damon went to get up but saw Katherine was staring off to the side so he sat back down asking "_you okay" _in a concerned tone.

She sighed before looking at him replying "_you know who I was back then when you met me, they don't because they didn't know me at the time, I had the switch firmly off and I was ruthless because of it, the only thing that mattered to me back then was you, I was running from Elijah for so long that when I met you, all of that didn't matter, you made me a better person and want to be a better person, that was part of why I turned you, I loved you and you loved me for me, and you didn't care that I was four hundred years older than you" _before falling silent.

He sensed a question coming as she looked at him asking "_so why did you not run the way I ran, why were you not scared but I was" _pleadingly with a sad expression.

Damon put his arm around her again and looked at her replying "_to tell you the truth I was fucking petrified" _in a humoured tone and expression.

Katherine laughed replying "_you hid it very well" _as she looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon hugged her again before looking at her replying "_but I loved you more and it was enough for me, you saw the time I lived in, our family was in the middle of a Civil War, my father hated me and enlisted me against my will, and then you came along and were the light in an ocean of darkness and that is why I loved you and why I wanted to turn for you and I didn't care that I was petrified" _sincerely with an equal expression.

She looked at him silently for a few seconds replying "_you always make me feel better, you know that" _softly.

He slightly laughed replying "_I could say the same about you, and I have never regretted asking you to turn me, I have enjoyed every second of it with you" _sincerely.

She slightly laughed before replying "_me too, but I am just scared if I go back to who I was, then I won't come back from that" _softly.

Damon disagreed replying "_that is where you are wrong, you know why, because you have all of us to support you" _sincerely as he looked at her.

She felt more tears form and wiped them away deciding not to let Elijah get to her this much and Damon sensed it telling her "_why don't you take the night off, go home and relax, the three of us will look after this place and close up, it will be quiet enough tonight" _softly.

She shook her head replying "_I can't leave you guys to do it on your own, the three of only started here to help me out" _softly before looking off to the side.

He replied "_I know but it was because we wanted to and you also deserve a night off, there is no use in being here if your mind is somewhere else, so best thing to do is go home, get you head together and then come back tomorrow as your usual fighting self" _in a humoured tone.

She sighed before looking at him replying "_your right" _softly. She added "_I know we didn't work out back then but I still love you even if we're just friends" _sincerely.

He softly smiled replying "_me too and correction, we are best friends you will always have me" _before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She slightly laughed replying "_thanks for this" _softly.

They both got up and walked over to the bar and went behind it where Katherine collected her things as Caroline asked "_you okay now" _softly. Katherine looked at her replying "_yeah I think so but I think I will take the night off" _softly.

Caroline hugged her replying "_I am always here if you want to talk, you know that and don't let him have so much power over how you feel" _before looking at her.

Katherine stepped back out of the embrace shaking her head up and down replying "_I know and thanks for tonight" _with a soft smile.

When Katherine had left the bar Damon looked at Caroline and Enzo telling them "_I am about five seconds away from walking into Elijah's office tomorrow and ripping his fucking heart right out, I don't care how old he is" _icily with a glare to match.

Enzo looked at him replying "_might just join you" _coldly.

Caroline added "_me too" _before going over to the sound desk to set up the music for the night.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into her apartment with a bottle of wine and some Chinese take away. She was after feeding from a human in the alley way beside her bar but left them alive before deciding to take Damon's advice.<p>

When she finished her food on the sofa she switched on her television and left it on a rock music station as background noise but it wasn't helping drown out the noise of the thoughts in her head. She couldn't understand why Elijah was doing this to her, why did he hate her so much, why couldn't he just leave her alone.

She had completely forgotten about him until he came to LA to set up a branch of his company.

Somehow he found out she was here and then proceeded to make her life a misery.

She sighed in frustration thinking anyone else would just get over it and forget about as she mumbled to herself "_talk about not getting over something" _before drinking straight from the bottle of wine. She really hated that this was happening now when she had had settled and made a life for herself and first time in her vampire life actually having friends who cared about her.

She knew Elijah would find a way to take it all away from her as she felt that sense of fear when he told her who he was wash over her again. She was so scared he would go out of his way to take everything away from her including her friends.

She realized she must have been sitting there for hours when she drank the last drop of wine from the bottle before firing it at the wall in anger feeling no relief at the shattered bottle on the ground. Instead she broke into tears feeling all the hurt and anger that she bottled up over the years run through her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet enough night back in the bar as there was a good crowd for the middle of the week but it wasn't packed to the rafters as it would be on the weekend.<p>

This meant a not so busy night as Caroline spent the majority of the night in charge of the music while Damon and Enzo worked the bar and serving drinks. Caroline was at the DJ booth but couldn't keep herself from looking over at Damon and Enzo.

At first she didn't know that they could feel her eyes on them but she realized that they could when Damon started looking over at her each time she looked at him with the same longing glance that she saw in their apartment the other night.

Even Enzo had looked over at her a few times giving her a soft smile before going back to flirting with a pretty girl who had ordered a drink.

It also wasn't helping that Damon kept bringing her drinks every now and again as she kept trying to deny her growing attraction towards Damon too.

She really hated that she was attracted to both of them because she didn't want to be the girl but it was so hard every time she looked over at them her thoughts were starting to go in a very different direction.

She was broken from her daydream when Damon arrived beside her leaned against the desk where she was sitting down with the computer with all the music on it for the bar setting up the next group of songs to be played.

Damon decided to play it cool as he quipped "_bought you a drink" _as he looked at looked up at him replying "_another one, are you trying to get me drunk because I am a professional when I am working and need to remain sober" _teasingly.

He rolled his eyes faking innocence replying "_no" _with a smirk.

She didn't believe it for a second but took it off him and was surprised he let his fingers linger on her own fingers as he handed her the drink.

She took a sip before replying "_thanks" _softly. He had a drink in his own hand as she asked "_is it quiet at the bar" _curiously.

He looked at her replying "_yeah, Enzo told me to take a break for a bit and then he will take one" _before looking at the computer screen to see what music she selected.

There was a comfortable silence before told her "_good music choice you have" _softly.

He decided he wanted to pick a few songs as he leaned over her and selecting the songs he wanted to be played on the computer.

She was sitting on the chair and his upper body was right beside her head and all she got was his scent and it smelt good and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. When he finished what he was doing he slowly moved back into his original position letting his fingers brush her arm before leaning against the table.

He grinned at her telling her "_I think I might come over later and pick some more songs" _innocently.

She shook her head at him replying "_yeah if you can drag yourself away from the girls" _mockingly.

Damon chuckled replying "_there is only one girl I have my eye on tonight" _evasively as he winked at her and she was at a loss for words much to her surprise.

A short while later Enzo joined them and looked at Caroline telling her "_you should take a break; I will do the music for a while"_ softly.

She looked at him in surprise quipping "_the girls aren't doing it for you tonight" _teasingly with a smirk to match.

Damon laughed at Enzo rolling his eyes and replying "_I just wanted to give Caroline a break, what is wrong with that and I like doing the music too" _firmly.

Damon tossed back his drink replying "_whatever, you know we don't believe you" _sarcastically before laughing and walking over to the bar. Enzo threw his arm around her quipping "_let's see what you have already" _as he looked at the computer screen.

She stayed for a while as he kept selecting different songs before curiously asking "_you look like you want to do this for a while" _as she looked at him. He looked at her replying "_wouldn't mind" _softly.

She moved deciding she would like a break too and got up telling him "_I think I will help Damon for a while, do you mind" _as she looked at him. He shook his head replying "_no, it's okay, I will have lots of fun here" _softly before she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline joined Damon behind the bar for the rest of the night as Enzo decided he wanted to do the music but she also didn't rust herself around him right now but Damon wasn't exactly helping matters either.<p>

Damon was making up a drink that was ordered and looked to see Caroline at the back of the bar where till was thinking it was perfect as he needed to get the soft drinks on the shelves that were underneath the till. He walked over to her brushing up against her as close as he could and got a soft drink from the shelf. He stood right behind her and reached around her to pick up the bottle opener and opened the bottle before putting it back down and walking away.

He kept doing it the whole night using every opportunity he could to stand right up against her so she could feel his whole body against hers and it was driving her crazy as she felt that burning desire for him. She pushed it away choosing to ignore it and that she was imagining the whole thing.

The only difference was that unlike with Enzo the other night when she was drunk, this time she was sober and they both made advances on her which was driving her crazy.

She didn't want to be the girl that came between two guys but something in the way they acted told her that they had no problem being with the same girl or maybe even with each other.

The clues were there all along but she refused to see them until now and she sighed looking at the clock on the wall wishing the last two hours of her shift would go quicker as she felt the need to get out there for some air.

As the night went on she was finding it harder and harder to deny and resist her growing attraction to both of them as she told herself the way she felt for both of them was not normal.

But then she was a vampire so normal went out the window as she remembered Damon and Katherine once telling her that over the centuries gender doesn't matter anymore.

She decided to make herself busy for the rest of the night and managed to avoid them when she could until her shift finally ended. When they had closed for the night Damon was counting up the cash for the night to take home with him and Enzo was clearing up the glasses on the tables and putting them on the bar.

She knew she had to be up early in the morning so when she finished wiping the tables down she looked at them asking "_do you guys mind if I leave now, I am just really tired and I have to be up early in the morning for classes" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_sure go ahead, see you tomorrow" _softly smiling at her. Enzo quipped "_goodnight Blondie" _before winking at her with a smirk. Caroline quickly grabbed her things and got out of there and both Damon and Enzo noticed her hasty exit much to their own amusement.

Damon looked at Enzo quipping "_you think she has just realized that we both like her" _in an amused tone with an equal expression.

Enzo looked at him replying "_I think we made it obvious tonight but I think it's just freaked her out" _softly.

Damon sighed dejectedly "_maybe we pushed her too far and scared her off" _as he looked at him.

Enzo picked up on his meaning looking at him replying "_she will come round, you have to remember it's ingrained in her that polygamy is wrong for a human, we are vampires so it doesn't matter to us but I don't think she has realized that yet" _softly.

Damon hesitated before replying "_I just hope it won't be like last time we done this" _softly.

Enzo picked up on it replying "_that girl in the 1980s was a bitch Damon, she was using us, Caroline isn't like that and you know it, hence why she ran off, she probably thinks she will hurt one of us and doesn't want to do that, and that tells me she is the real deal" _softly.

Damon looked at him replying "_I know, but I took that really badly, I really cared for her and she threw it in our faces" _softly.

Enzo looked at him silently before replying "_but its different this time" _softly.

Damon nodded in agreement replying "_I know but I think we need to let her take her time" _softly as Enzo shook his head in agreement.

There was a comfortable silence before Enzo looked at Damon telling "_I didn't say it the other night but you know I love you right" _softly.

Damon slightly smirked replying "_I do and I love you too" _before walking over to Enzo and pulling him in for a tight hug which he returned.

After a minute they stepped out of the embrace so Damon looked at him quipping "_you know I saw you and Caroline the other night when she got roofied" _teasingly.

Enzo rolled his eyes replying "_I saw you and Caroline all night and I have to say I knew you were watching me that night" _before laughing.

Damon smirked at the memory replying "_it reminded me of the first time we done that in the 1970s and after when we went home" _with seduction in his voice.

Enzo picked up on it and moved closer to Damon who moved backwards until he was leaning against the bar top. Enzo leaned against him replying "_well how about a trip down memory lane" _placing both his arms on each side of Damon.

Damon smirked at him replying "_well no one else is here" _softly knowing where this was going not that he was complaining.

* * *

><p>When Caroline got home she went straight to bed but she couldn't sleep and tossed and turned for most of the night as Damon and Enzo completely hijacked all of her thoughts.<p>

She didn't want to be the girl that came between two friends because she cared about them both too much and it was also something she would never do. But after tonight with Damon and the other night with Enzo she was finding harder to deny that she was attracted to both of them.

It was just getting too hard to resist them as she thought of Damon with the irresistible smile and Enzo with irresistible accent.

The more she pushed that desire for them away the more it seemed to grow stronger.

When she did fall asleep she dreamt of that night she got roofied with Enzo but she was the girl that was kissing Enzo with Damon pressed up behind her with Enzo puling Damon closer to him. She kissing Enzo when she felt Damon kissing her neck before putting his hand on her chin where she turned her head to kiss him and she felt them both run their hand against her sides letting her know just how much they wanted her.

She was close to groaning in her sleep when she was abruptly awakened by her alarm clock and sat straight up in shock looking around her with a panicked expression.

When she calmed down she realized it was just a dream and hoped she hadn't made any noises in her sleep that Damon or Enzo may have heard.

She quickly got up and got dressed and got herself ready to leave the house before sneaking out of the apartment as quick as she could feeling glad that neither of them were up to see her leave. When she got through her morning classes she decided she needed to talk to someone and that was Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>So Caroline has a hot dream and Elijah has control issues, who knew...lol. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts, new chapter is up.**

* * *

><p>That morning Katherine was cleaning up her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She thought about ignoring it but she sensed it was Caroline so she opened the door and let her in.<p>

Caroline softly "_hey, are you okay" _as she hugged her.

Katherine stepped back replying "_I am now, I think it was what I needed and I am no longer letting him have any control over me" _softly.

Caroline spotted the broken glass from the wine bottle on the floor on the opposite side of the room asking "_what happened" _curiously.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she went over to pick the remaining shards of glass replying "_this is the evidence of my meltdown last night" _dejectedly as she threw them in the bin.

Katherine told Caroline what her and Damon talked about and that she came home with some food and wine but all she could do was think and eventually she fired the bottle and the wall before breaking down in tears.

Caroline looked at her telling her "_you should have phoned me, I would have come over" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_thanks but I just needed to be alone, you know" _softly.

Caroline softly smiled replying "_I understand" _slightly shaking her head.

Katherine sighed before replying "_you and Damon were right, I need to stop letting Elijah get to me so much, he obviously doesn't give a shit about me so why should I waste time thinking about him" _disdainfully.

Caroline smiled replying "_exactly, so does this mean you are back" _knowingly.

Katherine laughed replying "_yes I am, and Elijah has no power over me, I am going to take Damon's advice, anyway I have all you guys on my side so that is all I need" _firmly.

Katherine further added "_I spent too long letting him rule my thoughts after I left him in the 1500s and I am not doing it this time, I don't deserve this and I will fight him all the way and I know that you all will help me and he won't be expecting that to happen" _firmly.

Caroline paused before replying "_me and Enzo overheard some of what you said to Damon, you will never lose us Katherine, it doesn't matter what Elijah tries to do, he will never turn me against you and I can say that for Enzo, Bonnie and Kol" _firmly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_I know and it's why I am okay because I know I am not alone" _before pulling her in for a hug which Caroline returned.

They remained silent for a minute before breaking their embrace when Katherine asked "_so what did you come to talk about" _curiously.

Caroline was surprised and it showed as she asked "_how did you know and I was coming anyway to see if you were okay" _softly.

Katherine softly laughed replying "_I know you were but until you saw the evidence of my meltdown you looked like you needed to talk, did something happen last night with Damon and Enzo" _curiously.

Caroline sighed before telling Katherine everything, she told her about the night she got roofied with Enzo, about them always flirting with her especially last night from Damon and how they always kept looking at her in that way, and also that certain dream she had about them last night. When she finished telling Katherine everything she looked up to see her laughing.

Caroline groaned adding "_it's not funny Katherine, stop laughing" _pleadingly.

Katherine laughed some more replying "_I'm sorry but it's obviously getting to you, I mean are you attracted to them, that night with Enzo, last night with Damon and that dream would suggest you are" _softly as she looked at her.

There was a silence as Caroline looked off to the side replying "_I know but I don't want to be that slut that comes between them" _softly.

Katherine leaned forward grabbing Caroline's hand replying "_you are not a slut, you never could be, even if you tried and they know that too, and there is nothing wrong with being attracted to them because they are attracted to you" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Caroline shook her head knowing Katherine was right before replying "_the town I lived in before I moved here were small minded, judgemental idiots, some of them didn't particularly like Bonnie's family because she was black but I didn't care, she was my friend and that was all that mattered" _before falling silent.

Caroline looked at Katherine adding "_that was why we left, we were too free spirited for that town, I was brought up to believe that monogamy was right but I never thought it was natural to stay with one person for the rest of your life, but the majority of people don't see it that way, to them it's not normal but to me it is" _softly.

Katherine remained silent before asking "_so what you are saying is that you are more concerned with what other people think, you can't live your life that way Caroline especially not an eternity, it will drive you crazy" _in a concerned tone.

Caroline stood up almost shouting "_I know but I am just so confused" _running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Caroline continued "_ever since I met you, Damon and Enzo normal went out the window, in fact when Bonnie discovered she was from a line of the powerful Bennett witches normal went out the window even then" _in a frustrated tone before sitting back down shaking her head in disbelief.

Katherine looked at her replying "_I know me and Damon have said that human rules don't apply to us vampires and it is true, it even drives some humans crazy, why do you think so many gay people commit suicide, it's because society tells them they are wrong and not normal when they are, it's perfectly normal to be gay just like it's to be in a polygamous relationship" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her asking "_I know" _softly. Katherine sighed before asking "_I have a few questions and I don't want you to think about the answer, I want you think with your heart" _softly.

Caroline shook her head replying "_okay" _softly.

Katherine looked at her asking "_are you attracted to Damon and Enzo" _softly.

Caroline softly smiled and looked at her replying "_yes I am" _finding it hard to resist thinking about them.

Katherine looked at her lightly quipping "_that grin on your face says it all really" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline put her face in her hands mumbling "_I know but I just can't stop thinking about them and they know it and it doesn't help that I live with them" _before leaning back and letting her hands fall by her side.

Katherine added "_don't let societies rules stop you from having what you really want, it is none of their business anyway and what you, Damon and Enzo do with your relationship is no one else's business but yours" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head in agreement and looked at her replying "_I know and you are right" _softly.

Katherine lightly quipped "_I am always right" _humouredly to which they both laughed.

Caroline was curious so asked "_how come you and Damon broke up" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_we were together for about five years after he turned but once the lust went away we realized that we loved each other more as friends, I think our relationship just fizzled out and we stayed friends who love each other as friends" _softly before falling silent.

Katherine added "_we both mean the world to each other and he means a lot to me because he was the only relationship I had with someone since Elijah back in 1500s, I didn't trust anyone enough but I knew I could trust Damon and he has never let me down or made me regret it, he has always been there for me" _with a soft smile.

Caroline looked at her replying "_I would say the same about you and him for me" _softly with a knowing expression as Katherine grabbed her hand in acceptance with a soft smile.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline asked "_have Damon and Enzo been with the same girl before" _curiously. Katherine shook her head replying "_a few times but only if they both really like the girl, the last girl they were with was a complete bitch, I warned them about her but they didn't listen" _icily.

Caroline looked at her asking "_what happened" _softly. Katherine hated this bit because she never liked telling people about other people business.

She looked at Caroline replying "_you know the way I haven't told Enzo what happened that night you were turned into a vampire, do you mind if I don't tell you what happened with Damon, Enzo and the girl, I would prefer to let them tell you like you would prefer to tell Enzo what really happened" _softly in an apologetic tone.

Caroline sensed it replying "_you don't need to apologize, I totally get it and thank you for not telling him, I want to but I am not ready to yet but I am getting there" _softly.

Caroline remembered something so asked "_have Damon and Enzo ever been together, some of the stuff they say to each other and the way they act when they are alone in the apartment with me makes me think they were, am I just imagining it" _curiously.

Katherine laughed knowing what she meant so asked "_has Enzo ever told you how he turned into a vampire" _curiously.

Caroline looked at her replying "_yeah he did but they don't tell anyone about it, they said its only me and you that know the truth" _softly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_yeah they only tell people they are really close to like me and you, they must really think a lot of you for them to tell you that, but to answer your question, yes they have" _softly.

Caroline's jaw dropped as she replied "_I thought it was just joking" _softly.

Katherine paused before replying "_after that night happened and Enzo turned, they only had each other and they grew really close and became what they are now, they don't think gender matters, they don't even consider themselves gay or straight, all they care about is the person they love and it doesn't matter if it's male or female and they both just happen to be male, they only have each other and that is all they care about although I think they are bisexual" _softly in a genuine tone.

There was a short silence before Katherine looked at her adding "_they just don't flaunt it because there are idiots out there who can't keep their mouth shut and as they are vampires they can't afford to bring attention to themselves so they just keep it to themselves and let people think whatever they want to think and it's also no-one else business either" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_that is true and they also seem to be very private people too, have to say I am like that too" _softly. #

Katherine replied "_I haven't seen them go after a girl the way they are going after you since the 1980s so you obviously mean a lot to them to be serious about it" _softly.

Caroline paused before looking at her replying "_I just don't want to hurt them, I am afraid of doing that and I don't want to lose them over it, when you enter these kind of relationships, things get messy and very quickly especially where jealousy is concerned, it already happens when two people are in a relationship never mind a third person" _firmly.

Katherine replied "_I agree but you aren't the jealous type and neither are they so you won't have that problem" _softly.

Caroline let her head fall back on the sofa sighing in defeat whispering "_I need to talk to them don't I" _softly before adding "_I bailed on them last night and avoided them this morning so I probably ruined my chances already" _in a defeated tone.

Katherine looked at her slightly laughing replying "_I would say that they think they scared you off" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline looked over at her replying "_well they succeeded, for now" _humouredly.

There was silence before Katherine looked at her adding "_maybe instead of talking to them, just take things slow and see where it goes, there is no need to get all serious about it now, have some fun with it but be honest with them at the same time" _sincerely.

Caroline thought about it before looking at her replying "_you are right, I will do that instead, thanks for listening to me" _softly. Katherine smiled at her replying "_any time, my door is always open" _sincerely in a soft tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Damon awoke lying on his back to a loud knocking sound on the door of the apartment. He groaned muttering for the sound to go away and leave him alone to sleep for another few hours. He turned on his side seeing that he had crashed in Enzo's bed after they came home last night so he closed eyes waiting for whoever was at the front door to go away. When it didn't happen he groaned in defeat and got up and put on his jeans to answer the door and tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him alone.<p>

He was about to leave the room when Enzo muttered "_where are you going" _in a low whisper.

Damon looked back at him replying "_some idiot is at the front door and won't take the hint to leave us alone" _icily.

Enzo chuckled and opened his eyes seeing a shirtless Damon replying "_well go tell them to fuck off then and get back in here" _before turning around and going back to sleep.

Damon laughed at him as he left the room and went towards the front door of the apartment. He opened the door and said "_fu...Stefan" _with a shocked expression when he saw his brother.

Stefan laughed replying "_were you just about to tell me to fuck off" _in a humoured tone.

Damon looked at him replying "_well I didn't think it would be you and I was asleep, I had a late night last night" _firmly and Stefan stepped forward and gave Damon a quick hug.

Damon quipped "_yeah I am standing here with my shirt off and my brother is hugging me, that is not creepy at all" _sarcastically.

Stefan walked past him replying "_we haven't seen each other in over a year Damon so forgive me if I don't give a shit about you being shirtless and am just happy to see you after such a long time" _sincerely.

Damon figured he had a point as he closed the door and went into his room and put on a black t-shirt. When he came back into the living area Stefan looked at him quipping "_so I take it you were with some girl last night which explains why you looked like you wanted to kill me" _humouredly just as Enzo walked into the room fully clothed.

Damon looked over at Enzo replying "_something like that" _with a soft smirk.

Enzo returned it with a knowing glance as he walked into the kitchen area but Stefan didn't notice their silent exchange as his back was to Enzo. Enzo came back into the room with three glasses of blood handing one to Stefan and then Damon before sitting on the sofa quipping "_so what brings you back to town Stefan" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon sat at the other end of the sofa quipping "_you didn't call, didn't write" _as he looked at his brother.

Stefan sat on the other sofa telling them "_Rebekah told me that Kol called her and asked her to talk to Elijah, she doesn't want to do it Damon, she wants to know if there is another way" _firmly.

Damon quipped "_I'm hurt, you mean you didn't come all this way just to see me, where were you all this time anyway" _curiously. Stefan slightly laughed replying "_me, Rebekah and Klaus are living in New York and I did want to see you Damon, I could have just told you this over the phone but I wanted to see you so I came over to find out what is going on, you know that Katherine is my friend too so I want to help" _sincerely.

Damon softly smirked knowing Stefan had a point replying "_I know but unless you bought Klaus and Rebekah with you then I don't see what we can do" _softly as he looked at him.

Stefan asked "_tell me everything" _curiously.

Damon told Stefan everything that had happened in the last few weeks with Katherine and Elijah. When Damon finished telling him Enzo asked "_so why will Rebekah and Klaus not help us then and don't give me the usual they don't like each other crap we have heard" _icily hating that he was rudely woken up for this crap.

Stefan looked at him replying "_there is nothing more to tell, I tried to reason with Klaus and Rebekah but they don't want to get involved, there is no chance with Klaus but there is more of a chance with Rebekah helping but she doesn't want to because she is scared of Elijah disowning her like he did with Klaus" _firmly.

There was a silence before Stefan added "_but I don't know what more I can do, so I will ask again" _softy.

Damon groaned replying "_at least you tried so guess we are on our own" _dejectedly.

There a short silence before Damon asked "_so are you staying for long" _curiously.

Stefan looked at him replying "_for a few weeks, I am staying in a place not far from here unless you want me to leave" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_no I was just wondering" _curiously as he looked at his brother.

They talked for another for another few hours before Stefan told Damon "_I was thinking of going over to see Katherine now" _softly.

Damon replied "_I will go with you, I have to give her the money from last night" _as he got up to get the bag of money and the three of the left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Katherine had just finished cleaning up the rest of her apartment after Caroline had left. She couldn't believe it took so long for Caroline to figure all this out since she knew weeks ago that she liked Damon and Enzo and that they liked her.<p>

She heard a knock on the door and answered it to see Damon, Enzo and Stefan in front of her as Stefan quipped "_nice to see you Katherine" _before he hugged her.

She invited them in and closed the door as Damon handed her the bag quipping "_the takings from last night" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_thanks for last night, I needed it" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_are you okay now" _curiously as he sat down on the sofa beside Stefan.

She sat in one of the chairs replying "_you were right, I just needed some time to get my head together and I am ready to fight as you said" _firmly.

Damon looked at her replying "_that's what I like to see" _firmly.

She looked at Enzo quipping "_so you and Damon didn't burn the place down, did you" _sarcastically.

Enzo laughed as he sat down replying "_actually we did, that's what we came over to tell you" _in a humoured to as he smirked at her.

Damon and Stefan laughed as Katherine told Enzo "_the day you burn down my bar will be day you better run for your life because I will hunt you down" _icily with a humoured tone.

Enzo rolled his eyes replying "_it would be a pleasure to be on the run from you" _sarcastically.

Damon chuckled replying "_careful what you wish for Enzo" _as he looked at him knowing what Katherine was capable of when pushed but remained silent.

There a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Stefan chimed in "_Damon told me the problem with Elijah, Klaus won't go near it and Rebekah doesn't want to because she doesn't want Elijah to disown her" _as he looked at her.

Katherine looked at him replying "_I wouldn't expect any less from Klaus and I had a feeling Rebekah wouldn't care enough too so I am not surprised at all, so what brings you all this way, surely it isn't to see little old me" _in a humoured tone.

Stefan laughed replying "_I came because I wanted to see you and Damon and also to help you out any way I can, after all you gave me an eternity with my brother when you didn't have to so I owe you" _sincerely.

Katherine looked at him replying "_you don't owe me anything Stefan but thanks for coming" _sincerely.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of the gym on the college campus after finishing her classes for the day to see Kol waiting for her sitting on one of the low rise walls. She knew he was here because ever since they moved in together she hardly ever saw him as she was either in classes or the library and if she wasn't there she was working in the bar.<p>

She slightly rolled her eyes smiling at him asking "_what are you doing here" _curiously.

He stood up and walked alongside her replying "_I thought I would come and see you, I missed you" _firmly in a humoured tone.

She laughed replying "_we live together so how can you miss me" _firmly as she looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_I know but when have I ever let that stop me" _before smirking at her.

She laughed replying _"true" _firmly.

She asked "_have you seen Caroline, I didn't see her all day and she isn't answering her phone" _curiously as they walked towards their apartment.

He looked at her replying "_maybe she took a day off which is something I think you need to do, you have been working too hard and need a break, I am tired just looking at you do college work every night and then at the bar, you are going to burn out and my blood every day is only going to delay the burn out" _softly in a concerned tone.

She decided on just being honest replying "_I am sorry that you don't get to see a lot of me, it's just that I am so close to falling behind that I am working overtime to keep on top of things" _softly as she looked him.

He looked at her replying "_you want me to do a bit persuasion" _evasively.

She knew he meant compulsion replying "_no Caroline done that for once and she offered again and I said no because I want to get good marks because I worked for it, not because I cheated" _softly.

He thought about it thinking she had a point before replying "_just tell me if it gets too much and I will do something about it or Caroline can do it, okay" _softly in a concerned tone.

She looked at him replying "_I will and thanks for understanding" _softly.

She remained silent before adding "_you know what, you are right, I do need a break so for the rest of the day I am all yours" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_good, don't make me take you to Hawaii again" _in a humoured tone.

She looked at him replying "_to be fair if we hadn't disappeared for that week then I wouldn't be in this mess" _elbowing him the ribs.

He laughed replying "_you loved it, anyway I didn't see you even trying to do some work" _humouredly as he put his arm around her and she laughed knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Katherine was in the bar on her own cleaning up from the night before as she slightly laughed remembering something funny that happened behind the bar the previous night. She was so deep in her own thoughts it took a few seconds to realize someone had walked in the door before she told the visitor "<em>we are closed, come back tonight" <em>as she put a glass down.

The visitor ignored her as he walked towards the bar to which she angrily added "_I told you, we are closed" _icily before she looked up to see Elijah standing in front of her on the other side of the bar.

Elijah remained still as he looked at her silently wondering why the hell he came here and regretted not getting his assistant to deliver his message.

He was about to speak but didn't get the chance as Katherine icily asked "_what the fuck do you want" _angrily with a glare to match.

Elijah glared at her as he threw an envelope on the bar replying "_I came to give you the eviction notice, I want you out of here in three months" _icily as he glared at her.

Katherine stepped forward and took the letter out of the envelope to read the eviction notice as she replied "_you really are a nasty piece of work" _icily shaking her head in disbelief.

She scoffed before looking at him adding "_you know as well as I do that you are only doing this because I saw sense and left you five hundred years ago but then I suppose it isn't your fault that you have a fragile male ego" _disdainfully in an insulting tone as she threw the envelope on the bar.

Elijah faltered but hid it so well that Katherine didn't notice as he replied "_you were the one who ran, not me and I gave you no reason to run but you chose to" _firmly.

Katherine scoffed at him replying "_so what, we are enemies now, anyone ever tell you to get over it, even Klaus and Kol don't hold a grudge for that long" _icily as she glared at him.

She felt the rage build up inside her and couldn't stop herself from saying "_I was only a vampire for a few decades when I met you, can you really blame for running, you can't tell me you are an original vampire and five hundred years old and not expect me to freak out about it" _angrily.

Elijah ignored it as he silently smirked replying "_I am not my brothers, they are more interested in fighting and fucking their way through life but then some things never change" _firmly not adding that he hated making her so afraid of him back in the 1500s.

Katherine chuckled as she glared at him replying "_and they have fun doing it which is why they are way more likable then you ever will be" _disdainfully with a cool smirk.

Elijah silently glared at her feeling the anger rise in his chest replying hating that Katherine was ignoring him and went back to cleaning up the bar.

There was a tense silence before Elijah told her "_as I said, you have three months to be out of here" _softly in a firm voice.

Katherine ignored him as she heard him turn around and walk out of the bar.

When she heard the door close behind him she felt the tears build up in her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as she put the glass down on the bar.

She picked up the envelope and read the letter again muttering "_eviction my ass, let him try" _disdainfully before going to her office and throwing it on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
